Wanted
by Hyperficial
Summary: After a freak accident that happened with Caitlin, and her trying to obtain heat in different ways, she gets caught and accidentally becomes The Flash's enemy. Barry finds out that she is Killer Frost. Now, Barry will do anything to help her become stable. But how will it turn out? Will their plan work? What will happen if they get caught? SnowBarry. FlashFrost.
1. 1x1

Wanted: A Fresh and Cold start

* * *

 **Hey guys, The Hype here with a fresh and new start of Wanted. If you saw my newest story titled "The Birth of a Speedster", I explained to you on why I am very late in updating this story. And for the story "Good Time", I will try to update it as well.**

 **To the people who have read my previous version of this story, I had some time to think about the future chapters of this story, but I have to make a MAJOR change to the whole story.**

 **If any of you readers want to read the previous version of the story, it is still on FFN, left untouched. You can try to find it under my stories.**

 **But getting to the story, this will start way back in Season 1, after "Blackout." Also, her suit will be what they showed in the Speedforce. Anyway, as always, talked to much hahaha. I hope you guys will enjoy this remade version of the story!**

* * *

"Oh no" She said to herself when she heard the sirens and red and blue flashing lets coming her way "Not Again." She's been doing this for 2 weeks now, her body temperature has gotten lower than usual. And by usual, I mean 22*c. It has gotten down to 20*c.

She ran down the alleyway, doing her best not to leave some icy trails down the alley.

-The Next Day-

Barry Allen woke up on a usual morning and did his routine: got up, fixed his bed, ate breakfast, took a bath, brushed his teeth, got in his clothes for the day, and then went to Jitters for coffee, finished the majority of the morning by arriving at his lab in the CCPD. All done in 1 minute and 30 seconds.

That's the best thing you can get out of when you have super speed, other than being the guardian angel of a city full with people that has powers as well.

"Hey Bar." Detective Joe West entered his lab with case files in hand.

"Hey Joe." Barry stood up from his chair and hugged his foster father.

"We have another Killer Frost case ongoing." Joe handed him the case file "She broke into Mercury Labs last night. She stole a heat energy maker, this time."

"Frost? Again?" Barry replied not so happily. She is the meta-human, that they have been hunting down for almost 2 months now. She always gets away, leaving The Flash defeated all the time. "Last time she set fire to an abandoned building."

"I know, Barry. But she has to be stopped. Well, try to be stopped."

"You do remember what happened to my suit the last time, right?"

"Yea, Cisco got even more stressed out when he heard the news."

"Killer Frost froze my suit." Barry said "I was unable to run because I was traumatized because of the coldness."

"But you were so pityful when you ran in S.T.A.R. Labs like a puppy that just finished bathing. Or like a person who came back from the north pole." Joe chuckled

"Let's just go to S.T.A.R. Labs." Barry got his jacket and rode with Joe to the building

-S.T.A.R. Labs-

Joe and Barry got off the elevator and entered the cortex of the building.

"G' Morning guys."

Dr. Wells and Cisco greeted them back while they were still on their computers.

"We've heard that Killer Frost was on the loose again." Dr. Wells said

"Stole a heat energy maker." Cisco finished

"Yea, any luck on finding out on why?" Joe asked

"Well, assuming the fact that the things that she did over the past few weeks are all related to heat... It looks like she's trying to get herself warm." Wells replied "But we're not really sure why. We also think it's that the heat energy is being converted to cold energy which makes it possible to use her powers."

"So there's a million of theories on why she needs heat?" Joe said, with a question mark above his head.

"And alot of reasons why." Cisco said

"Where's Caitlin?" Barry asked

"She's at my workshop. She said that she was trying to find a way to stope Killer Frost." Cisco replied "She has colds by the way."

"I'll pay her a visit." Barry zoomed to the workshop.

-Cisco's Workshop-

She sneezed. But that didn't stop her. She carefully, and slowly plugged in the heat element to the heat energy maker which was connected to a Heat-storage device.

"Yes."

"Caitlin?" She heard her friend's voice

 _Oh shoot._ She said in her mind.

She unplugged the H.E.M. and disconnected it from the H.S.D. and pushed it away and got the see-through whiteboard.

"Hey." Barry greeted Caitlin

"What's up?" She replied as she was pretending that she was writing something on the whiteboard

"Figured out how?"

"Figured out how to what?" She knitted her eyebrows

"Figured out how to stop Frost."

She flushed "I still don't know how, I'm still figuring out how but I still can't get the answer to how."

"You need some help?" He offered

"No, I can do this by myself." Caitlin turned down the offer

"You sure?"

"Yea, I can handle this and find a solution to this problem we have right now."

"Hey, are you alright? You have been having colds the past few weeks now."

Caitlin froze, she didn't know what she can use to lie against him "Yea, probably it's the allergies... and all that jazz." _Wow Caitlin, that came out of nowhere_ She thought to herself

"Ok, Well... Good luck I guess." Barry cheered "Hope you get it finished. See you."

As soon as Barry left, she sneezed again. "Bless you." He echoed down the hallway. But then, she said to herself when she went at the back of the table, "I gotta hide this somewhere else."

From there, she went to the cortex and then grabbed her bag, said to the team that she's has to take care of herself because of the colds, which Barry approved so much, saying "I told you so." And then hid the H.E.M. and the H.S.D. in a box-shaped container in the back of her car, and went home.

30 minutes later, she arrived at Central Apartments and got her bag and the container from the back of her car and got on the elevator. Pressing the 4th Floor button, she unlocked her door and went to her apartment as soon as she got on the floor. She put her bag on her couch and put the heavy container beside it. She sat as she put the container on the couch. "Phew. That was heavy." As she got a bottle of water from her bag and then drank half of it. She plugged the H.E.M. to the H.S.D. and turned it on, and began filling up the H.S.D.. She connected her tablet to the H.S.D. to see how much it has filled, right now it was 10%.

She looked at the clock, it read 12:30PM. She started to think where she could eat for lunch. _Taking it slow but it's not typical~_ She heard her phone ring. It was Barry's ringtone, indicating it was him who was calling. She got her phone and accepted the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Caitlin, It's me Barry. I was just thinking if you wanted to go out for lunch." Barry, on the other line, was smiling

"Right now?" Caitlin asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yea. But I understand if you want to rest and relax-"

"Sure, I would love to. As the matter of fact, I was actually just thinking about that just now." Caitlin stated

"Okay then, where do you want to grab lunch?"

"Does Big Belly Burger sound good to you?" Caitlin suggested

"Boy, you really are hungry, Dr. Snow." He joked. Caitlin giggled "When do you want to eat?"

"I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Ok, see you then. Bye" Barry said

"Bye." She hung up the call.

And at 1PM, she parked her car at the Big Belly Burger near S.T.A.R. Labs. She saw Barry at the Table with a couch to sit on that was siding the window wall, and had a good view of S.T.A.R. Labs. When she entered and went to the table, she saw Barry on his phone listening to a song, until he noticed her. He was wearing one of his usual outfits, a Red and dark Blue plaid shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"Hey" Barry stood up and hugged his physician. "You starving?"

"Yup." Caitlin answered. "So what do you want?"

"Actually, the question is what do YOU want." Barry said "I'm the one who I invited you over."

"Ok, how 'bout 3 Triple Tripples for you and a Cheezy Deluxe Burger for me?"

"Why 3 Triple Tripples for me?"

"Why? Didn't you forget about your hyper-metabolism?"

"Oops, sorry. Forgot about that. Drinks?"

"Just two glasses of water. Also, add some 2 large fries. Sounds good to you?"

"Sure, I'm okay with that."

From there, Barry ordered their food at the counter. While Caitlin was waiting, she smiled. She didn't know why, so that was a mystery to her. Maybe she missed eating at BBB... maybe she missed having a 'real' meal... or maybe because it was that it felt like her first real date with a boy? She smacked her forehead lightly, trying not to think about the third maybe. But it actually was true, every since Ronnie passed, this is the first real date with her and another boy.

"How are you doing with the colds?" Barry said, startling Caitlin as she was deep in her thoughts

"Still there, one of the worst colds that I have ever experienced." She said, eating three fries at once. _Hungry Caitlin_ He made a happy grin as he thought of that.

"Then what was the worst cold that you have ever experienced?" Barry inquired

"3 years ago-" She started talking, but Barry's phone rang and answered it.

"Barry, fire at Milton Ave., Central Apartments." Cisco's voice said on the phone


	2. 1x2

Wanted: Secret Exposed

* * *

 **Yo guys! Hype here with the 2nd chapter of Wanted! In this chapter, it will have a lot of similarities to the first chapter of the discontinued story. So if I didn't mention it to you before, The suit is Killer Frost's suit on Earth-2, but without a jacket and with a mask like Black Canary. Enjoyyyy!**

* * *

Caitlin saw Barry knit his eyebrows together. And from there, she knew that something bad was happening. "Ok, I'll be there in a flash." He said to Cisco on the phone

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked

"There's a fire in one of the buildings of Milton Ave." Barry answered as he put his phone in his pocket.

Caitlin gulped. She became nervous. Because Milton Ave. was the road where her apartment building, Central Apartments, was at. So, she asked Barry where thee fire was, specifically. "Where is the fire at, exactly?"

"It's at Central Apartments." The speedster replied as he stood up. "I obviously have some work to do. Just take the food out and let's finish it at S.T.A.R. Labs. Deal?"

Caitlin was not paying attention to Barry. Since she had a bad thought of what could've caused the fire... The H.S.D. has been getting overflowing heat from the H.E.M.. But other than that, she forgot to turn both devices off before she left. "Caitlin."

She snapped back into reality when Barry called her. "Hm?"

"I said to take out the food so we could finish it at S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Oh, okay. Sure." She replied

"Ok, gotta run." He ran to the door. "See ya!"

Now, Barry is going to find out everything about her. And she knows that she can't do anything about it. But unless... No. Caitlin. You are not going to hurt your own patient She said in her thoughts. But that's the only thing she can do.

When he was plain out of sight, Caitlin ordered to make the food take-out. And to make it quick since she was rushing to get to her car and get to the building as well. When she got the take-out, she sprinted to her car and put inside it. She sat on the driver's seat and hit the gas and rushed to the building.

The building was not that far if she took a shortcut. So she ran to her car and then drove to the building that had fires all over it. When she got there, there were streaks of yellow lightning going around the building. The Flash was getting everyone out of the building. Which made her rush even more, because almost all other people in the building are outside of it.

She parked her car in the alleyway of the building. She opened her trunk and then uncovered the cloth that was covering the floor. Revealing her Killer Frost suit.

She made a quick change of clothes and then ran up the stairs to her apartment window. When she opened up the window, it was blazing hot inside because of the fires. "Thank God" Killer Frost said to herself into here icy voice. When she got to her room, she saw the two devices destroyed, but burning up. Only the entrance to her door was with fire. And since it was really hot, she absorbed all the great heat she could in the whole building, making the fires stop raging throughout the building. All she had to do was step into their middle of the fire, and absorb all of it and act like a hero. Simple, right? But not simple as defeating The Flash, who just arrived at the showdown between them.

"So you wanna be a hero now, don't ya Frost?"

"Don't even expect me to be a hero. I just wanted to put out the fire for our showdown." She said as she sprouted out cold air from her hand "Get ready to die, Flash." And from there, The Flash's eyes generated electricity into his eyes.

This was her life ever since they discovered her. She never liked this episode of her life. It sucked so much. Seriously, hurting your own patient. Doesn't that seem too ironic? She generated cold air coming from her hands. "You're not going to get loose this time Frost."

And from there, the fight between Killer Frost and The Flash began. Killer Frost shot first. She threw an icicle at him, which he dodged by flashing out of the room to have more space between them to fight. They were in the hallway. Glaring at each other. Flash ran to her. She through icicles at him again, with him dodging it while running towards her.

When he got near her, she made a small wall of ice that blocked him from getting to her. He smashed into it. Making him wounded. He moaned. Caitlin felt bad because she just hurt her own patient. It pained her so badly. But Barry got back up and ran to her, punching her when he got to her. Making her be the one on the ground. Like Flash, Frost go back up again.

She froze his leg, disabling Barry to run. But Barry phased out of it. They fought and fought again. They landed on many solid shots. But in one of the super punches that Barry threw it her, her mask came off and made her fall onto the ground again. Without her mask, her face was revealed. She started to panic when The Flash ran to her side. She tried to find the mask in time but couldn't. The Flash picked her up from the ground.

She had no other choice from that point on, he had to know. At least someone had to know. She lifted her head up and then looked into Barry's green eyes. Barry was in a thrill of when he captured Frost. But that thrill went away when her identity was revealed. Barry was now in the thrill of betrayal. He saw Caitlin's face. His doctor and physician, Caitlin Snow. "Caitlin?"

There was a long pause between the two of them, silence, even. Barry couldn't stop thinking of what just happened. "Let... Go... Of... Me." Caitlin said uncomfortably as she was still trying to catch her breath. Barry let go of her put her down on the ground.

He tried to think of the words that he wanted to say to her. "Caitlin?" He asked to be sure if he was correct "Cait is that you?"

Caitlin got up and answered him. "Who else could it be, Barry?" She said as she made eye-to-eye contact with him.

"I... I don't understand... You're Killer Frost?" He heard voices go in the building. Sounds like the police. Barry flashed them to the top of a building. Barry gave her her mask back as he took of his mask.

"Thanks-"

"You still haven't answered my question... You're Killer Frost?" He asked the second time around.

Caitlin exhaled. "Yes, I am Killer Frost."

And at the absolute second she finished her sentence, Barry felt the sting of betrayal. A powerful one. Knowing that she has been the evil meta-human who has been causing cold troubles to his city.

"First of all, What the hell, Caitlin! Why did you become like this?! How did you become like this?" Barry exclaimed at her. Startling her, in the process.

"Look, I can explain."

He looked back at Caitlin ferociously "Then what are you waiting for? Explain yourself!" He shouted at her. Trying to contain the anger that was within him.

"You remember today when I was about to say the weirdest and strongest colds that I have ever experienced?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Barry said, still with anger in his eyes.

"It started 3 months before the particle accelerator exploded. Dr. Wells told me to visit the S.T.A.R. Labs Outpost #72 in the Arctic so I could retrieve something from Louise Lincoln for the accelerator. Suddenly, the workers turned out to be spies from H.I.V.E.. They killed Louise and then locked me into the S.T.U. keeping me there for half an hour. Then I had an idea, I got a pipe and then made destruction so they could go in there and I would quickly get out by simple knocking them out. But, they didn't. Seconds after my destruction I saw the coolant system broken from the destruction. I got near it and it made a very big spark, pushing me into the wall and being knocked out. When I woke up, the H.I.V.E. Agents were around me. And..." She stopped there. Afraid to say the truth of what happened.

"You killed them?" Barry finished, trying to understand the position she was on that day.

"I killed them with my Frost powers." She stated, not being proud of what she just said. She never wanted to kill. She never had any intention to kill. "I didn't want to kill anyone. When I escaped the building into the snowy, cold and wintery terrain. I started getting sneezing a lot. Even thought it was snowing, I felt somewhat warm and normal. But when I got back to Central City, I felt somewhat cold. I came to the conclusion that wherever there is no cold temperature, my body temperature goes down. But if it's cold. My temp is normal."

Barry had a good explanation given to him "Then why did you start becoming my enemy? A threat to the city?" He asked as soon has he understood her origin of becoming a meta-human.

"I told you, I became colder and colder when it came to places with normal temperature. So I had to get fed with something. Did the math on how to do it, did research. Came to a conclusion: to get fed with heat to make my temperature stable. That's why I have been getting a lot of heat materials lately. Or heat gadgets, because if my temperature gets lower and lower..." She paused there. Again, because of the truth that hurts.

"You will die?" And from what Barry said, Caitlin held back the tears because she had always overthought the future of what would happen to her. She wanted to cry, only making a teardrop stream down her face as soon as she nodded.

"Then why didn't you tell me? Or Dr. Wells, Cisco, Ronnie? Why didn't you?" He asked for one last time before Caitlin broke down. Before Caitlin could say anything, she broke down into tears and had a breakdown. She screamed into the tension between the two of them. When she did, she looked down. Covering her face from Barry's. But Barry walked to her and gave her a friendly hug. "Hey. Everything's gonna be okay."

"No! Barry it is not going to be okay! It is NEVER going to be okay!" She told him, still filled with sadness of the truth. "Because the truth hurts Barry! I'm gonna die! And I have no one on my side! I'm alone! I'm always alone!" She broke down even more.

"Hey, you're not gonna be alone." Barry stated. "You are not alone in this, Caitlin. I'm here for you. And I will help you. I promise I won't leave your side." She tried to stop the tears but couldn't. So she just mumbled with it.

"You're willing to help me? A Killer, like me?"

"No Caitlin, you are not a killer! Alright?!" He stated even more, showting at her in the process "I will be with you, every step on the way."

"You really want to help me?" She ensured

"Yes Caitlin, I do." He stated "I will do everything to help you. I will make you stable, I promise."


End file.
